The Enlightened
by Kanon Anderson
Summary: She did not know who they were or where they were from. They watched with curiosity as children no more than twelve worked on weapons which could destroy their planet. Some SJ, eventually...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The character's, except for Emma and a Kianna don't belong to me. I just borrowed them fora bit. Please, let me know what you think. This is the first in a series and if you have a better title, let me know. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

She worked hard at her table, the plasma reactor in her hands was almost finished. She had delayed finishing it for as long as possible; she feared the project she would be given next. As she had designed it, the plasma reactor wouldn't be near as dangerous as the Governor anticipated. She brushed a piece of wavy blonde hair out of her eyes and glanced up. The guards were making their rounds around the large room where children her age worked. She caught one of the guards looking her way and bent her head down, pretending to work hard.

Suddenly, she felt the attention of those around her waver and she too glanced up and saw four strangers walking outside of the room. Kianna, the girl next to her, whispered excitedly to the sitting to her right. "Who are they," Kianna asked excitedly. "They look like strangers."

"I don't know," Emma said, her green blue eyes watched them as they walked. The strangers looked similar to them, except without the pointed ears that marked Kianna and Emma as members of the Baccaian race.

"Get back to work," the guard nearest to them ordered. Kianna and Emma bent their heads, but Emma kept looking up, studying the small group. It was lead by a man, older than the elders she had met during her life. Another man, wearing glasses and a taller man with dark skin followed. Last, a woman with blonde hair followed, her eyes scanning over the rows of children that were hard at work.

"Sir, what do you think they're building," Colonel Samantha Carter asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask," Colonel Jack O'Neil said, looking back at her.

"They look like weapons," Daniel Jackson said, looking at the younger children.

"They are members of the Baccai," their guide, Kieran explained, "They are an…enlightened race."

"It looks like their enslaved," Carter stated.

"Carter," O'Neil said, and edge of warning in his voice. She followed his warning, but couldn't keep her eyes off the children in the room.

"Enlightened in what way," Daniel asked Kieran.

"Myth holds that many years ago, the Baccai and the Halens were of the same race," Kieran explained, "But then, through some form of genetic mutation, the Baccai became more knowledgeable. They began to excel in the maths and sciences, as where the Halens remained the same. At that point, the two races split."

"So, these Baccai…they're smarter," O'Neil asked.

"Yes," Kieran said. "Their children to help us make technological advances."

"Do they do it voluntarily," Carter asked.

"It is…an understanding," Kieran said, "I can show you our laboratory, if you'd like." Carter nodded, her mind still on the children that had been working hard.

The building they were in was large and modern looking, with over fifty stories surrounded by thick glass. As they walked, O'Neil couldn't help but notice the slight tremors that ran through the building. "Um, Kieran, I don't mean to sound out of place, but why does the building shake," Daniel asked as they proceeded towards the laboratory.

"Our planet has had much unrest," he said, "A more violent race, the Brachians, have tried to destroy the Halens."

"They attack," Carter asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, but have no fear. This building was built to withstand such explosions," Kieran said. O'Neil and Jackson exchanged glances before continuing on.

Emma looked up, trying to gauge how much longer was left. She had felt the explosions much more today than before. She wondered exactly how close the Brachians were to the large building.

Suddenly, the building shook and several of the other workers looked up, startled. "Back to work," the guard shouted. Another explosion hit and pieces of the ceiling began to fall in.

Before the guard could react, the back part of the room exploded in flames. Emma stood up like the rest of the children and began to run for the doors. The guards tried to contain the children, hitting them and yelling, but none of the children listened. Thick, black smoke began to fill the room. More ceiling fell in, crushing several of the children behind her. The children screamed and began to break through the windows, desperate to get out. She felt glass tearing at her skin as she was pushed through a window with the hoards of other children.

She cried out as smoke from the hallway filled her lungs, coughing as she tried to see through the tears streaming down her face. Emma fell to her knees as ceiling caved in. She ducked, but the ceiling knocked her down. She suddenly felt a strong pair of arms lift her up and carry her through the halls.

O'Neil had felt the tremors start to get worse. He had opened his mouth to suggest leaving when an explosion rocked the building and the ceiling began to cave in. He gave the order to return to the gate just as flames began to burst into the laboratory from another explosion.

The hallway was filled with the Baccai as they ran. Carter was terrified to see so many children running for their lives. She could see several had already been injured as they ran down the hall, scurrying for their lives. "Sir," she shouted as a young girl was buried beneath the rubble of the ceiling.

O'Neil grabbed the young girl and carried her as the ceiling continued to fall. They ran out of the building as it began to collapse around them. Several members of the Baccai ran for the forest, knowing it would be safe for them.

The team ran straight for the gate, dialing up Earth. The girl was still passed out in O'Neil's arms. As the event horizon exploded through the naquadah circle, explosions threw dirt and debris over the team. They ran through the gate, coming out safe on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma came to slowly, opening her eyes just a crack. Around her, machines beeped and she felt sluggish. She couldn't focus her eyes and her arm ached. She tried to move, but couldn't. Giving up, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Sir, her brain activity is nothing like I've ever seen before." Emma opened her eyes slowly as she heard people talking around her. "It's similar to the human brain, but whereas humans use only 10 of their brains, she seems to use 80."

"They seemed to be an advanced race," the blonde woman said, studying a monitor close to Emma. She groaned as she tried to move her arm and caught the attention of those around her.

"Hey there," a woman with short dark hair said, "How do you feel?"

Emma managed a little more than wrinkle of her nose. She didn't trust herself to speak. "My name's Dr. Frasier.You broke your arm in the fall," Dr. Frasier explained, "And you suffered some severe head trauma. You need to rest. Do you understand that?" Emma nodded, closing her eyes once more.

The last time she came to, she was able to push herself up in bed and observe the new environment she was in. She wore a thin paper gown which made her shiver from the thin material and cool air. She pulled the thick blankets closer around her.

"Hey there," she heard a kind voice say. "You seem to be feeling better."

Emma didn't say a word as the woman approached and began to examine her readings. "Do you remember what happened," Dr. Frasier asked. Emma shook her head slowly.

"The building you were in was attacked by an opposing race," the doctor explained, "Colonel O'Neill rescued you and brought you here for treatment. You broke you wrist when some debris fell on you." Emma pulled her hand away as the doctor reached for it. "I won't hurt you," Frasier explained gently. "Do you have a name?"

She nodded her head slowly, allowing the doctor to examine the hand she had wrapped in a thick cast. "What is it," Frasier asked.

"Emma," she replied in a soft voice. "I am of the Bacchi."

"Well Emma, it's nice to meet you," Dr. Frasier said. She glanced up as Colonel O'Neil and Major Carter walked in. "Colonel, Major, she's awake."

Emma turned and saw the man and women from her planet. "Hey there," Major Carter said, "How do you feel?"

"Okay," the girl said softly, "Your…Major Carter?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "What's your name?"

"Emma," she replied.

"Interesting name," Colonel O'Neil said. Emma raised her eyebrow, confused by the man's statement. "Oh. I'm Colonel O'Neil."

"It's nice to meet you, Colonel O'Neil," Emma said softly. She looked down, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Ooookay," O'Neil said, noticing the girl's shyness. "Carter, I'll be in the gate room, if you need me."

"Yes sir," Carter said.

"I'm going to go check on SG-5. They just got back," Frasier said. Carter nodded and watched the doctor leave, closing the curtain behind her.

"You were studying us, on the planet," Emma said, looking up at Major Carter.

"Yes," Carter said, "We travel to different worlds, learning about different cultures. What were you working on in that room?"

"An alternate power source for the gate," Emma explained. "The soldiers had brought back something known as aeon weed. It can serve as a powerful energy source when combined with certain chemicals."

"How powerful," Carter asked, intrigued by what the girl was saying.

"The soldiers brought back five pounds of it," Emma said, "It was enough to power that building we were in."

"Wow," Carter said, "But how does it work?"

"I'm not sure," Emma said, "That's what I was working to find out." She coughed and tried to clear her chest, which caught the attention of Dr. Frasier.

"Alright Sam, that's enough," the doctor said. "Emma needs to get her sleep. You can come back and see her later on."

"Alright," Sam said, sliding off the bed. "I'll see you later, Emma." The girl nodded and slid lower in her bed, coughing slightly. Carter walked off as Dr. Frasier closed off the curtains to her bed.

When Sam returned a minute later, she found Emma sound asleep, breathing tubes attached to her face. "Hey Sam," Dr. Frasier said, "She's still asleep."

"What's with the breathing tubes," Sam asked, motioning towards Emma.

"She has asthma," the doctor explained, "She had an attack shortly after you left. She's pretty small for her age and her species lungs are smaller than ours. Plus, the air here on Earth is heavier than where she is from. It's just going to take some time for her to adjust. The tubes help her breath. She's gradually adjusting and will be able to go without them and just use an inhaler when needed."

"Oh," Carter replied, "Janet, when you ran a brain scan on her, you didn't find nanos, did you?"

"No," Janet replied, "Her brain chemistry was different from ours, though. It could explain her heightened intelligence."

"I'll say," Carter stated. "She was working on a new power source for the gate."

"New power source," Janet asked, "Like energy?"

"I don't know," Carter said. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Hey," Janet said, walking over to Emma's side, "Feel better?"

"Yeah," the girl replied, "It's easier to breath."

"We put you on some breathing tubes. We'll gradually adjust you to Earth's atmosphere," Janet explained, "Then, you'll just use an inhaler when needed."

"Will it help me breath better," Emma asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Janet said, "You feel up to talking with Sam?"

"Sure," Emma said with a soft smile.

"Okay. I'll be over there, if you need me." Emma followed the doctor's finger to a small office. Emma nodded and watched as the doctor walked off.

"I'm different from you, aren't I," Emma asked, turning to face Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Your lungs are smaller than ours, which makes it harder for you to breath Earth's air. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, in Haylen years," Emma replied, "It takes 405 days for Haylen to rotate around the sun."

"Which makes you about fifteen and a half, by Earth years," Carter replied. "Are all of your race small?"

"I think," Emma said, "Few of my race survive past 16 years."

"Why not," Carter asked.

"You saw the conditions we worked in," Emma said, looking down at her hands, "Would you want to live in that? Major Carter, everyday, I was used for the knowledge I was cursed with. The weapons I built destroyed entire races. Living with that kind of guile isn't easy." She had tensed up in her anger and begin to struggle to breath.

Janet heard the girl's gasp and looked over to see Emma struggling for air. "Sam, you might want to leave," Janet said, walking over. "Emma, just relax. Take deep breaths." She grasped Emma's hand in her own and rubbed her thumb against the back of the girl's hand, trying to calm the girl back down. Sam turned to leave, but stopped when Emma grabbed her hand and held tight. Sam looked to Janet who raised an eyebrow while continuing to soothe Emma. Finally, the girl leaned back against the pillows, her breaths evening out. Her grip on Sam gradually weakened until Sam laid her hand next to her.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute," Janet asked as Emma fell deeper into sleep. Carter nodded and followed Janet back to her office.

"Sam, you can't upset her," Janet said, "She's still weak."

"I didn't mean to," Sam explained. "I was asking her a question and she got upset." She turned and look back at the girl that was sound asleep in the bed.

"Her heart's too small for her body," Janet said, "That's why her race dies so young. They work her race so hard that their bodies eventually give out."

"Will she die," Sam asked.

"No," Janet said, "I've been giving her vitamins to help strengthen her heart. If she continues to take them, she may even be able to play sports like a normal teenager."

"Okay," Sam said, "I'm going to go work in my lab. Call me when she wakes up." Janet nodded and watched as her friend left the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As usual, they're not mine, except for Emma. I made it a two story house...it'll come into play later on in the story. Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews so far!

Three days later, Emma was strong enough to be taken off the respirator. Her heart was beating strong and Janet finally released the girl to walk around the base. Emma still walked with a slight limp, her arm still in a thick cast. She wandered up to the third level, where Sam's lab was. She knocked on the door and entered. "Hey," Sam said, looking up at Emma. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Emma said, pushing herself up on a stool, "The doc let me out for a little while."

"Ah," Sam said, "Well, I was about to get lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Emma said, hopping off the stool.

"What's that," Emma asked, sitting across from Sam at the table. She studied the blue stuff that seemed to be jiggling on Sam's spoon.

"It's Jell-o," Sam said, "Here. Try some." She spooned some out of the plastic cub and put it on Emma's plate. Emma eyed the blue substance and finally tasted a little bit of it.

"It's…good," Emma said, taking another bite.

"I thought you might like it," Sam said. "I'll go get you one of your own." Emma nodded and watched as Sam went to get her a cup of Jell-O.

"I see the doc's let you out of jail," she heard a familiar voice say from behind. She turned and saw Colonel O'Neill standing behind her.

"Yeah," Emma said, pushing the sleeves of her shirt up.

"Nice clothes. Couldn't find some in a smaller size," he asked, sitting across from her.

"No," Emma said with a soft smile, looking down at the fatigues she wore. They had been rolled up, but the pants were still too big for her. "Sam's getting me some…blue jiggly stuff."

"Ah yes. Jell-O. The lunch of champions," O'Neill said. "Hey Carter." He looked up as Sam sat back down, sliding a cup of Jell-O towards Emma. The girl took it hungrily and ate it.

"Easy tiger," he said. "Didn't know you'd be such a fan."

"It's good," Emma said, between mouthfuls.

"Has Dr. Frasier said when you could be released," Carter asked.

"No," Emma said, "I don't have anywhere to be released to." She pushed the empty cup away and toyed with a piece of lettuce from her sandwich.

"C'me on. I'll walk you back to the infirmary," Sam said. "Janet'll need to give you your medication." Emma groaned, but followed Sam to the infirmary.

Sam stayed with Emma until she fell asleep. "Hey," Janet said, walking out of her office, "She do okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said, looking down at Emma as she slept. "Janet, where's she going after this? You took Cassie…but, who will take her?"

"I don't know," Janet replied, "Have you considered it? She's older than Cassie was."

"Janet, I'm not ready to be a mother," Sam said. Apart of her though wanted to take Emma home with her. She hadn't spent much time with the girl, but a part of her felt connected to her.

"Sam, just take her home for awhile. It'll come naturally to you. Look at all you've done with Cassie," Janet said.

"Okay," Sam said, "How long until she's ready to go?"

"A few more days," Janet said, "I want her to gain at least five more pounds before leaving here. It'll help her heart." Sam nodded and brushed a strand of hair from Emma's eyes gently. She squeezed her hand gently, then left the infirmary.

"What's that," Emma asked, crossing her legs as she sat on her bed. She watched as Sam placed the black and white checkered board on the tray in front of her.

"It's called chess," Sam said, sitting on the bed across from her. "I'm going to teach you how to play."

"Oookay," Emma said, watching her setup the pieces on the board. Sam began to explain the various pieces, and how they moved. Emma watched intently, memorizing every word of what she said.

"Think you got it," Sam asked, as she finished explaining the game.

"I think so," Emma replied.

"I'll be white, so I move first," Sam said. Emma watched as Sam moved one of her pawns forward, then she moved one of hers.

The game continued, with Sam never having to correcting on of Emma's moves. She knew that Emma was intelligent; she had seen the things the girl had built in the laboratory.

"Check," Emma said, startling Sam out of her thoughts. "That is the correct term, isn't?"

"Yes, it is," Sam said, studying the board. She wasn't sure how Emma had done it, but she had. She had checked Sam's king. She moved her rook, undoing the check. Emma moved again and Sam was able to checkmate Emma's king.

"You won," Emma said, studying the board.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Let me show you how." She went back through the moves, helping Emma understand the moves. Then she set up the board again. This time, Emma won the game.

"Have you thought any more about taking Emma home with you," Janet asked as Sam left Emma to sleep.

"It'll only hurt her when she goes to a new family," Sam said, picking at her lunch.

"Maybe, but it'll give her a home for now," Janet said. "She'll be ready to leave the base tomorrow."

"Okay," Sam said, "We're doing a mission to PX3-579. We should be back by 1700."

"I'll have her ready to go. I brought some of Cassie's old clothes for her to wear. They're a little big, but they fit better than the fatigues," Janet said. Sam nodded and finished her lunch.

"Dr. Frasier told me I'm going home with you tonight," Emma said, watching as Sam got her check-up before leaving the base.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Be ready to go when I get back." She hopped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Major Carter," Emma called as Sam moved to walk out the door. Sam turned and saw Emma sitting on the bed, her blue green eyes wide, "Be careful."

"I will," Sam said. "I'll see you tonight." She smiled as Emma smiled back and left the infirmary.

"You and Emma seem to be getting along well," Colonel O'Neill said as they walked along the planet's surface.

"Yeah, well Janet wanted me to take her home until something more permanent can be found," Carter replied, "I'm afraid she'll get too attached."

"That could happen," O'Neill said, "But she doesn't seem to cringe when you walk into the room."

"She's afraid of men in general, sir," Carter said, "She seemed to be alright at lunch." O'Neill snorted, then walked ahead to meet up with Daniel.

"She's been asking when you'd be back," Janet said as SG-1 exited from the wormhole.

"Is she ready to go," Sam asked, pulling off her helmet.

"Yeah," Janet said, "Let's do your check-up, then debrief." Sam nodded and went with the rest of the team to the infirmary.

"You're back," Emma exclaimed with a smile as Sam walked in.

"Yeah," Sam said, "But, we need to be checked-up, then debriefed, so it'll be another hour or so."

"Okay," Emma said, "I'll wait here." Sam smiled, then nodded before climbing onto a bed for her check-up.

At seven o'clock, Sam walked into the infirmary to collect Emma. "You ready to go," Sam asked, approaching Emma.

"Yeah," the girl replied, sliding off the bed.

"Don't forget your things," Janet called from her office. Emma shouldered the backpack containing the clothes Janet had brought and pulled her ponytail so it wasn't stuck underneath her backpack strap.

"How far away do you live," Emma asked as she climbed into Sam's car.

"About forty-five minutes," Sam replied, "But, I need to stop and get something for dinner. How does Chinese sound?"

"What's that," Emma asked.

"You'll love it," Sam said, pulling out of the parking lot.

Emma helped Sam carry the food into the house and followed her into the kitchen. Emma sat down at the table while Sam unpacked the food and pulled out plates. She poured them both glasses of milk, then sat down at the table. "Go ahead and take these," Sam said, laying two pills on the table. "You need to take them with food."

"Okay," Emma said, taking the pills with the milk. She looked at the food on the table and up at Sam, her eyebrow raised.

"Try it," Sam said, "You'll like it." Emma took a small piece of the food and ate it slowly. She smiled and took more to put on her plate.

"You know, Dr. Frasier has a daughter about your age," Sam said, as they ate.

"Yeah. She was telling me about her today. She's alien, like me," Emma said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I bet she'd love to meet you."

"I'd be up for that."

"I'll see what I can do," Sam said, smiling softly.

After dinner, Emma helped clean up the kitchen, then followed Sam up to her room. "It's not much for a teenager, but you have your own space," she said, turning on the lights.

"It's better than the infirmary," Emma said, setting her backpack on the ground. The room had a twin-sized bed covered with a quilt and a desk with a chair. A dresser stood against one wall of the room.

"Go ahead and get settled in. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you before bed." Emma nodded and watched as Sam left.

She pulled off the jeans, t-shirt and zip-up sweatshirt and pulled on the pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt to sleep in. She readjusted her ponytail and folded her clothes up on the desk. She put away the few things she had with her and pulled the covers back on the bed. She sat down on top and crossed her legs, looking out at the stars through her window.

She didn't recognize the constellations or star positions. For the first time, she realized that she was far from the home she had known her entire life.

"What'cha thinking about?" Startled, she turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Home," Emma said, looking down at her hands, "I…was looking out the window and I didn't recognize any of the stars or constellations."

"Maybe we can get you some glow-in-the-dark stars," Sam said, "Then we can make your own constellations." Emma nodded and yawned. The medication Sam had given her was beginning to kick in.

"You need anything before you go to sleep," Sam asked, pulling the covers over Emma.

"No," Emma said, yawning.

"I'll have to wake you up early," Sam said, "We have an early morning mission."

"Where will you be going?"

"To a planet we've already been to. We just need to negotiate from some naquadah," Sam said, "You can hang out in my lab, if you want to. I know it's not interesting, but…"

"I'll find something to entertain myself with," Emma said, yawning again.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She patted Emma's arm gently, then turned the lights out as she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sat down at the laboratory bench and looked over the spare parts scattered on the table. She had seen Sam off in the gate room, then went to the lab like she had promised her.

She picked up a spare computer chip and some smaller metal pieces. She picked up the screwdriver and began to work.

Emma hardly noticed the time had passed until she heard the lab door open. "What're you working on?" She jumped and saw Colonel O'Neill standing in the doorway.

"I…built something," she stammered out.

"What'd you build?" He walked closer to her and saw her eyes grow wide. "I won't hurt you, you know." She nodded her head slowly, looking down. "I know those guards were men, but no one will hurt you here. Do you understand that?"

She nodded and held up the small machine she had built. "You made this," he asked, taking it from her.

She nodded, watching as he examined it. "Flutter, fly," she commanded. O'Neill jumped as the small bug moved its wings and lifted off from his hand. "Come to me." She held her hand out as the small bug turned and flew across the lab to land in the palm of her hand.

"Nice," he said, crossing his arms.

"Thanks," Emma said, setting the tiny mechanical bug on the table. "Where's Sam?"

"She'll be here in a few. She was talking to the admiral about uses for the naquadah we brought back," O'Neill said.

"So, you managed to get it," Emma said.

"Yeah," O'Neill said, sitting down on the lab stool. "So, what'd you do today?"

"I built Flutter," Emma replied.

"No wonder you and Carter get along so well," O'Neill muttered under his breath.

"What was that, sir?" Emma had a broad grin as she looked up at Sam.

"Hey Carter, we were just wondering where you were," O'Neill said, standing up.

"Sorry. I got caught up with the admiral," Carter said.

"It's okay," Emma said, hopping off the stool she had been sitting on. "I was just showing the colonel what I made."

"What'd you make," Carter asked.

"Flutter, fly to Sam." The bug lifted off the table and flew to Sam. "Hold your hand out," Emma said with a smile. Sam held her hand out and the small bug landed in her hand.

"Emma, this is amazing. How did you program it to your voice? And it's all mechanical. Sir, you should really look at this," Carter said. Emma stifled a laugh as O'Neill rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready to go," Sam asked, setting Flutter back on the table.

"Yeah. Can we get something to eat? I'm starving," Emma said.

"Sure," Sam said, "Sir, would you like to join us?"

"Sure," O'Neill said, "Meet you at O'Malley's?"

"Sounds good to me," Carter said. "Let's go."

They arrived at the crowded restaurant and Carter lead the way in. They sat down at a table and Emma was able to order something with Sam's help. "So Emma, will you be starting school soon," O'Neill asked.

"School," she asked, cocking her head.

"It's where children go to learn," Sam explained, "You'll probably go to the same school as Cassie."

"Oh," Emma said, "What do you do at…school?"

"Well, there's subjects like math, english, science…and there's other things to do to," Sam explained.

"And there'll be others my age there?"

"Yeah," O'Neill said, "Trust me…school is loads of fun."

"Why do I sense that you're lying," Emma asked. Carter hid a laugh as O'Neill tried to explain himself.

After dinner, O'Neill walked Emma and Carter out to her car. "What're you two going to do this weekend," he asked, shutting the door after Emma had climbed in.

"Probably get her some clothes and redecorate her room," Sam said, "I may be late on Monday. I want to get her registered for classes."

"Okay," he said, "Call me if you need help painting or something."

"Thank you sir," she said, "Have a good weekend."

"You too," he said, shutting the door as she climbed in the car. He patted the hood of the car and watched as she drove off with Emma.

"Are you sure this is how it fits," Emma asked, tugging the jeans into place. They were shopping in Old Navy for clothes that fit her better.

"Yeah," Sam said, pushing the door to the dressing room open. "They look good. They're just tighter than what you're used to." The jeans weren't tight on the girl; they finally fit her.

"Okay," Emma said, lifting her hair out of the collar of her shirt, "If you say so. Let me finish trying these other things on, then we can go."

"Okay," Sam said, shutting the door.

She waited until Emma walked back out, carrying pants, shirts, a few sweaters for when it got colder and a variety of other clothing. "Is it alright if I wear some of the new clothes out of here," she asked, chewing her lip.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Go put on what you want, then give me the tags." Emma nodded with a grin and pulled out a pair of camel colored corduroys, and a white graphic t-shirt. She snapped the tags off and handed them to Sam before running to get changed.

Emma joined her at the check-out, then they went to Bed, Bath and Beyond to pick out things for Emma's room. She chose purple and silver for her room colors. She picked out a light violet colored comforter with silver flowers and darker purple sheets. They bought new paint for her bedroom and other things she would need.

When they arrived home, it was too late to start painting, so they played chess on the kitchen table.

"C'me on sleepyhead. We need to do your room today." Emma opened her eyes sleepily and saw Sam standing over her, wearing an old t-shirt and jeans with holes.

"Yeah,yeah," Emma said, "Don't get your pants in a wad."

"You've been hanging around the colonel too much," Sam said, "He'll be here in a few minutes to help."

"Jack's coming over," she asked, perking up.

"Yeah. You better be dressed by the time he gets here," Sam said. Emma grinned and threw the covers back before heading to the bedroom.

Sam heard the front doorbell ring from the kitchen, but before she could get it, she heard the sound of Emma running down the stairs. "I'll get it," she shouted.

"Check who it is first," Sam called out, but before she heard it, Emma had opened the door.

"Hey Jack," Emma said, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey kiddo," he said, "Carter said we were going to do some painting today."

"Yeah. My room," Emma said, "She's in the kitchen, making breakfast." She turned around and lead the colonel to the kitchen. She wore a pair of old scrub pants that he assumed came from the infirmary and a white t-shirt slightly too big for her. Her hair fell in braids and covered by an old bandana.

"Good morning, Carter," O'Neill said, "What's for breakfast?"

"How do you like your eggs," she answered.

"Scrambled, of course," he replied. He sat down across from Emma, who was eating her eggs slowly.

"What's wrong," Sam asked, setting the colonel's plate on the table. "Do you not like eggs?"

"I don't think so," Emma said, wrinkling her nose. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sam said, "Let's try some cereal." She took the plate and scrapped the rest of eggs onto her own plate, then poured some Raisin Bran into a bowl, along with some milk.

"Raisin Bran," the colonel asked, "C'me on, Carter. Don't you keep some good cereal around here?"

"This tastes fine to me," Emma said between mouthfuls.

"That's only because you haven't had Fruit Loops yet," he said, "I'll bring some over for 'ya."

"Sir, we're supposed to building her strength," Carter said, sitting down at the table.

"A little sugar never killed anyone," he replied. Carter rolled her eyes while Emma looked on in amusement.

After breakfast, all of the furniture was cleared out of Emma's room and plastic was spread across the floor. The edges were covered with blue tape, then the paint, a pale violet color was poured into the trays.

"Just stroke along the wall like this," O'Neill explained to Emma, who had been assigned the area beneath her window, while he and Carter took to the walls. "Keep it nice and even." Sam watched with a smile as he helped Emma paint even strokes along the wall. It was difficult with the thick cast on her hand, but she managed. He then took one of the ladders and began to paint the walls.

They worked steadily until lunch, when Sam ran downstairs to make sandwiches. They ate lunch in the middle of the room, while Jack showed Emma a hand slapping game. Afterwards, they went back to painting the room.

"When can I hang my stars," Emma asked, looking up at Sam.

"Not until the paint dries," Sam replied, "Tonight, you'll sleep in my bedroom with me while it dries."

"Okay," Emma said with a shrug.

They finished painting the room around six and while Emma and Sam cleaned up, O'Neill went out to grab dinner. He returned a few minutes later with hamburgers for everyone. "What'd 'ya say about watching a movie after dinner," O'Neill asked as they began to eat.

"What's a movie," Emma asked.

"For Christ's sake, haven't you taught this girl anything yet," he asked. "It's something you'll like. Trust me." Before Sam had a chance to say no, O'Neill was already telling Emma about various movies.

They settled down on the couch, with Emma sitting next to Sam and O'Neill relaxed in one of the chairs. They watched the season series of The Simpsons, which O'Neill had brought with him. Although Emma didn't get most of the humor, she was fascinated by the characters.

Halfway through the third episode, Carter looked down and saw Emma sound asleep, her head resting on her shoulder. "You need help with her," O'Neill asked as he looked over to see the girl sound asleep.

"Sure," Carter said. He stood up and took Emma in his arms. He carried her upstairs to Carter's bedroom. Sam pulled back the covers and stood back as he laid her down and Sam covered her with the covers.

"Thanks for helping today, sir," Carter said as she walked him back downstairs.

"It was fun," he said with a shrug, "She's a good kid."

"Yeah, she is," Sam said, "You and her seem to get along a lot better."

"Yeah, well we have a little talk," O'Neill said.

"Thank you, sir," Carter said, yawning. "I guess I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget that I'll be late."

"Understood," he said, "Night, Carter." She watched as he got into his truck, then closed the door.

Sam drove to the school that Cassie attended on Monday morning and parked. She had left Emma at home, instructing the girl to stay out of trouble. Sam wanted to give the girl more time to adjust to life on Earth and as such, the girl wouldn't be starting until Wednesday.

She registered Emma for classes, using the Social Security number and information she had been given by the admiral. Once Emma was registered, she set off for work.


End file.
